


Winter Memory

by seokjinnism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, OOC characters, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinnism/pseuds/seokjinnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That special winter day, shared by two adorable owls. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Memory

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! I'm back yo..
> 
> How are you?  
> Alright, it's I, myst bringing you another fanfic that the plot bunny forced me to right. 
> 
> Bear with me if it's not that good. :D

Bokuto leaned on a lone lamp post by the street. His breaths came out in puffs of air as he breathed in the winter air. He looked up, watching the slow moving clouds on the sky. He's excited for today. 

'I can't wait,' he thought.

A cool breeze came blowing his impossibly styled hair, creating these serene and beautiful atmosphere around him. He adjusted his scarf, and rubbed his freezing gloved hands. For today, Bokuto dressed up in a casual yet cool manner, with his brown coat, and jeans. 

He looks handsome, honestly. 

There was another breeze, this time stronger than the other one. His hair danced at the wind's movement, his lashes batted, and his cheeks burned from the cold. 

From the distance, a beautifully dressed Akaashi with his black jacket, white top, jeans, and his checkered scarf is running towards the waiting owl.

'Damn, I'm late,' his breath came in rasps as he ran faster.

He stopped beside the daydreaming spiky white-haired with black streaks male. Akaashi, breathed in and out as he calmed his racing heart, hindering him to speak up.

Bokuto noticed the pants of breath beside him, and when he looked to his left, he saw a flushed Akaashi who's sweating in this impossibly cold weather. He crouched down beside Akaashi, and wiped the beads of sweat with his handkerchief.

Akaashi looked Bokuto straight in the eye, bewildered with the unusual display of affection from the other one. The black-haired male quickly composed himself and touched the other's forehead, as if checking if he has a fever. Bokuto just smiled at him, and held his hand.

"I'm not sick Akaashi, I just had the urge to do that," Bokuto said as if reading Akaashi's thoughts.

"I'm sorry for being late, Bokuto-san," Akaashi apologized looking down the pavement, "it must've been freezing standing here while you wait for me,". 

"Nah, it's alright. I'll stand here under this cold weather condition just to wait for you," the golden-eyed male smirked.

And there he closed the distance between them, swapping their positions, trapping Akaashi in between him and the lamp post. 

It was a short kiss, but it held a deep meaning. It overflowed with love and affection from the two. As they broke the kiss, Akaashi was bright red in embarrassment causing him to punch Bokuto lightly by his arm. 

"Ow," Bokuto fake-whine.

He took Akaashi's clenched fist by his arm, and cradled it in between his hands. 

"Let's go," he beckoned the tomato red male, and held his hands, like how lovers would and lead the way to their destination. 

The couple walked through the busy streets of the city, hand-in-hand, brushing off the incredulous looks some passerby give them. Bokuto was smiling widely, while Akaashi's toning down his happiness. 

A few more rounds of walking and they reached a park. 

It's beautiful, even in this winter season. Everything looks magical, like Akaashi's awe filled smile, and sparkling eyes as Bokuto felt proud for today. 'This date is going great,' he thought in excitement.

"Let's go Akaashi," he tugged his lover's hand and lead the way inside the park.

"Where are we going Bokuto-san?," Akaashi ask in confusion.

"You'll see," is Bokuto's vague answer.

Akaashi couldn't get irritated to the little excited owl even though he's very confused by his actions. 

He was lead to a row of cherry blossom trees that shows the effects of the winter season. 

The last few minutes were a blurry of smiles, ,golden eyes, and the cold air mixed in one. Once Bokuto stopped walking, Akaashi saw where Bokuto planned to take him. Their special place. The place where the magic happened. The place where everything started.

It was a lone tree at the middle of a clearing. 

That is the place where Bokuto, and Akaashi confessed to each other at their last year in university. It was awkward at first, but they managed to get used to it, and just loved each other more. Years passed, and through their ups and downs, their love for each other never disappeared. 

"Why are we here, Bokuto-san?," Akaashi asked, growing wary of his surroundings. 

Bokuto just smiled, really, isn't he getting tired of smiling too much today?

Bokuto brought Akaashi by the tree, and sat him at the bench that has been magically prepared for the both of them. 

Akaashi looked ahead watching the people walking around the park, smiles and joy plastered on their flushed faces, not minding the freezing atmosphere. 

"Remember the first time I brought you here?," the spiky haired man spoke out of the blue. 

"Yeah?," Akaashi responded.

"That time, I wasn't really sure if I'll risk my friendly bond with you to confess and be more than friends. I was panicking, and anxious. But then again, I realised that there is an endless possibilities for a certain action to end. You won't know it though, unless you start it," Akaashi's eyes widen a little to his lover's words, "and so I did it. Now here I am, sitting beside you under our special place, holding your hand like this, and seeing your lovely smile. There's nothing more that I can wish, other than one thing," he said and then got down on his knees, still holding Akaashi's now trembling hands.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto. Their gazes met halfway, the golden-eyed male smiled again, and spoke up.

"Akaashi Keiji, will you accept me as your better half, and you being my better half for the rest of our lives?," his voice crumbled, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Bokuto coughed back a sob, as he waited for Akaashi's answer.

"I-uh-I-I don't know what to say," Akaashi answered in bewilderment.

Bokuto took this the wrong way and started his dramatic monologue.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry Akaashi. I ruined our relationship didn't--," 

"Yes," he heard the small reply.

Bokuto looked up and saw Akaashi's tearful eyes. He must've gone deaf because he just didn't understand what Akaashi said.

"Wha-what?," he asked in hopes of hearing Akaashi clearer. 

"Yes, Koutarou. I accept you as my better half, and me as your better half," he answered his tears gushing out of his eyes, failing to contain his happiness. 

Bokuto straightened himself, and reached Akaashi's lips. He kissed him, in the most passionate and love-filled way he could ever kiss him. 

"I love you," are the words exchanged between them, as the snow descended down the sky, raining down the enchanting glamour of that special winter day.

*********************************************

 

All of it now is a distant memory  
Remembered by a pair of golden eyes  
Looking through empty space  
As he sat under the same tree

The bench crumbling of age  
So as his tired heart.

He thought 'forever' will be their always, oh how wrong he was. It was supposed to end with both of them smiling together, but now he's alone and cursed to weep forever. 

 

All of it is a memory.

A memory he never wanted to forget, no matter how painful it gets. It was his treasured memory, a memory brought by the same winter day. 

 

The day he lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!!
> 
> until next time.


End file.
